camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Tessa Bates
Tessa Bates is a 16-year-old daughter of Hecate. Her roleplayer is JordynPallas. Biography Tessa Bates was born to Jason Bates and Hecate, the goddess of magic. Hecate only stayed a few months after her daughter's birth before explaining to Jason that she had to return back to Mount Olympus. Jason knew that Hecate was actually a Greek Goddess, but he was still devasted when she told him that she was leaving. Tessa grew up in Olympia, Washington in a small apartment with her dad and his new wife, Danielle. Tessa had a few friends in her area and was well-liked though not the most popular in her class. By the time she was 8, she was beginning to show serious signs of magic. Before then there had been a few weird occurrences of Tessa's magic, but after her eighth birthday the manifestations became more regular and more powerful. Her classmates soon grew to hate and fear her and Tessa became an outcast. She tried to hide her powers and be normal again, but it never worked out. Her magic would just show more powerfully than before. Tessa hated being rejected but was soon forced to realize that her classmates would never accept her. She became solitary, though she longed to be social, and never forgave her peers for hating her and forcing her to become and outcast. Tessa eventually got her step-mom to homeschool her so that she didn't have to deal with being an outcast and having people hate her constantly. Tessa and Danielle were very close and enjoyed being with each other. On Tessa's fifteenth birthday, however, Tessa and her father saw a different side of Danielle. Before their eyes, she took off her disguise and went from loving step-mom and wife to a vicious kampe. She tore the apartment apart killing Jason instantly, right in front of Tessa. Tessa ran as the kampe chased her out of the building. It wasn't long before Tessa had run out of energy and she stopped at an intersection. As the kampe reached her, a mysterious figure dashed out of seemingly nowhere and in a flash the kampe turned into a pile of glittering dust. The person introduced themselves as a satyr and explained about Camp Half-Blood. They then magically transported to Camp and Tessa was claimed by Hecate. She found that others there were just as weird as her and she didn't have to worry about trying to hide her powers to fit in, instead she was able to expand her powers and become more in control of her magic. She still has difficulty forgiving people when they hurt or annoy her, but she was able to make friends again and soon grew to love Camp. Early Life Tessa grew up with her dad and step-mom. When she was eight her magic became more evident and she became hated and an outcast in her school. At age ten, she convinced her step-mom to homeschool her and five years later, on Tessa's fifteenth birthday, her step-mom revealed herself to be a kampe and killed Tessa's dad. Tessa was rescued by a satyr who took her to camp where she was claimed by Hecate. Appearance Tessa has long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She enjoys dressing up and looking nice, but she tries not to obsess over her looks. She is a very happy girl and is usually smiling. Alliances * Most children of Hecate Enemies * Anyone who has annoyed or hurt her Powers/Abilities/Weapons * Tessa possesses a lot of magic * Tessa has a magic wand and a magic bag * Tessa uses spells as her weapon, but if that fails she uses a dagger * Tessa has tons of spells at her disposal * Tessa has some control over the Mist Gallery TessaBates1.jpg TessaBates2.jpg TessaBates3.jpg TessaBates4.jpg TessaBates5.jpg TessaBates6.jpg TessaBates7.jpg TessaBates8.jpg TessaBates9.jpg TessaBates10.jpg TessaBates11.jpg TessaBates12.gif TessaBates.jpg TessaBates13.jpg TessaBates14.jpg TessaBates15.jpg TessaBates16.jpg TessaBates17.jpg TessaBates18.jpg TessaBates19.jpg TessaBates20.jpg Category:Female Category:Camper Category:Demigod Category:Greek Category:American Category:JordynPallas Category:Sixteen Category:Child of Hecate Category:Holding Grudges Fatal Flaw